kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Light and Dark Twins
is the forty-third episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. Plot Yuki starts acting stranger than usual, and when strange incidents gets traced back to Yuki, and Yuki somehow transforming into the Gemini Zodiarts, Gentaro begins to suspect something is up. Synopsis After Principal Hayami gives her two permission slips for Kengo and herself to join Gamou on his trip to NASA, Yuki is encountered by Gamou as he is impressed by her love for space. No sooner does she leave, Gamou asks Hayami to use the Eye of Laplace on her. Hayami tells Gamou that he had already checked her when he analysed the class, but Gamou demands he do it again anyway. Hayami is surprised to find that Yuki does have the potential to become a Zodiarts, and Gamou decides to give her the Switch. By the time Gentaro arrives to the school, he finds Yuki behaving strangely, just as she rips Kengo's NASA permission slip to shreds. Confronting her about it at the Rabbit Hatch, Yuki has no memory of doing such a thing before she is mortified when Mr. Ohsugi confronts her for vandalizing a wall with space-themed grafitti, before every other student comes to her with similar complaints as she insists it must be a doppelgänger's actions. Eventually, the Kamen Rider Club members fall for pranks committed by what appears to be Yuki. Gentaro becomes Kamen Rider Fourze to save Miu from a six foot drop, just as Yuki transforms into the Gemini Zodiarts and fights him. The fight is cut short when Gentaro tries to stop Kamen Rider Meteor from hurting her, before they are hit by her exploding cards. Once the Gemini Zodiarts runs off, Ryusei and Kengo learn that their opponent is Yuki. Just as she arrives, the gang ties her up for her own good. However, when they cannot find the Gemini Horoscopes Switch on her, they try to get to the bottom of the situation. Yuki is upset that no one believes her, and Gentaro unties her. She demands to know if she is really his friend, just as he forgets something important to her. Yuki runs off back to her home where she finds her room damaged by a masked girl who calls herself Yuki. This other Yuki soon reveals herself to be Yuki's inner darkness brought to life as a separate being, and she is acting out all of Yuki's most darkest desires to become real while the original Yuki ceases to be. By that time, as Gentaro ponders what he has forgotten, he and the others are visited by Mr. Ohsugi with footage that Kengo asked for, revealing the Dark Yuki's existence. Racing to Yuki's house, Gentaro, Ryusei, and Kengo find Dark Yuki as she escapes as the Gemini Zodiarts with Kamen Riders Fourze and Meteor in pursuit. The Kamen Riders are at a disadvantage until Kamen Rider Fourze assumes Cosmic States to stop her with the Net Switch. Chasing after Yuki, the Kamen Riders are about to finish her off when the Sagittarius Zodiarts arrives to free the Gemini Zodiarts. He calls her his most precious follower, as he reveals that she will become a new Yuki within twelve hours while the original, finding herself wearing the mask, will cease to be. As Yuki freaks about the mask appearing on her face, the Gemini Zodiarts gets strong enough to use her Supernova powers to create an explosive clone that attempts to take out Kamen Rider Fourze with Kamen Rider Meteor taking the brunt of the explosion. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Cosmic, Elek **Cross - Launcher, Net (through Cosmic States) **Triangle - N/A **Square - Winch *'States Used:' **Base States, Cosmic States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * Yuki Jojima (Child): * Yuki's Father: * Yuki's Mother: * Guard: * Concert Band Member: , Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 21, . *Final time for Fourze using the Launcher and Winch Modules. *First appearance of Gemini Zodiarts. *First reference to the Presenters. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Club Collapse, Archer's Reign, Light and Dark Twins and Star Luck Ritual. DSTD08721-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 11, DVD cover BSTD08721-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢双・子・明・暗｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢双・子・明・暗｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze